


Hide And Seek

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Zourry - Freeform, a little bit of fighting, idk i just needed to write a one shot to get some creative juices flowing, kinda idk theyre in the band, smut free, they just mention the sex a little, zayn and harry argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Zayn and Harry are all in love and play hide and seek and sometimes argue a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me laura  
> [+my tumblr](zouisandchlll.tumblr.com)

Louis’ legs were starting to ache where they were pulled up against his chest. He smiled as he listened to Zayn call out his name, getting louder and louder with each passing moment and his smile only grew when Harry began to cry out as well. He shifted his legs and wiped some sweat that was forming on his brow.   
“Louis, I swear to fucking god that if you don’t come out right now we will make you sleep on the couch.” Louis stifled a giggled behind his hand from the back of the coat closet as Zayn’s voice echoed slightly through the house. Zayn and Harry always thought playing hide and seek was a good idea until they were nearly two hours in and Louis was still tucked away in his hiding spot while they screamed for him to come out.  
“He’s probably hiding up in the loft under the pile of blankets.” Harry chimed in, already sounding tired   
Louis could practically see them in his mind, standing in the hallway, in front of his hiding spot, side by side, arms crossed over their chests. Harry would be tapping his foot and Zayn would have one hand on his hip. He had to press his fingers to his lips to keep a chuckle from bubbling out at the image.   
“Nah babes, I checked there.” Zayn replied and Louis just knew he was leaning up against Harry’s broader shoulder, massaging his temple a little. “And I checked under the bed and in the garage behind your motorcycle.”   
Harry grunted in understanding, “LOUIS!” He called out, “IF YOU COME OUT I WILL GO BUY YOU COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM!”  
Zayn chuckled, “Why would you get him cookies and cream when cookie dough is his favorite flavor?”   
“No,” Louis just knew that Harry was turning toward Zayn and cocking his head slightly to the side with one eye brow raised. “Cookies and cream is his favorite ice cream, he always gets it when we go out for ice cream,” Louis heard just the slightest sniff that he knew came from Harry, “You just don’t know him as well as I do.”   
Zayn barked out a laugh and Louis winced a little, “You absolutely do not know him better than me.” He could practically see Zayn and Harry facing each other, arms crossed over their chests. Harry had his hip popped and Zayn was pouting just a little bit as they always id when an argument started.   
“I’ve known him longer.” Harry said shortly. Louis could tell that he thought that that was the conversation over, that he won.   
“I don’t think you pissing on him in a bathroom moments before I met him really counts.” Zayn said, his voice was quiet, the dangerous quiet that Louis had known for years right before he got mad.   
That was true though. As soon as Louis had walked out of that bathroom, foot slightly damp and only a tiny bit paranoid that he smelled like pee he stumbled upon Zayn, looking absolutely like he was about to burst into the bathroom and puke his entire stomach into a toilet. Louis had put a hand on his shoulder and helped him breathe through it. And then Harry stumbled out, face still red, and he joined them, smiling his big, dopey, sixteen year old smile and the three had been inseparable ever since.   
The relationship between them didn’t start until a few years after that. It didn’t have a set beginning, they just fell into loving each other, and being together and that turned into sharing a bed and a house and kisses and everything else. Niall and Liam were great about it, they saw how incredibly happy all three of them were together and at times when they had to fight for their relationship they were both there ready to help in any way they could.  
“I make him come faster when I eat him out.” Harry said, and Louis knew that he was doing that leaning back thing where he thinks he looks cool but he doesn’t.   
“I make him come harder and better, which is better in the long run,” Zayn retorted, Louis heard his feet sliding across the floor, closer to Harry, probably poking him in the chest a little.   
“No it isn’t, not when I make him come again by fucking him.” Harry replied, coolly.   
Louis knew they were nose to nose, an actual real argument moments from breaking out. He pulled his phone out of his pocket slowly, making sure he didn’t make any sound. He quickly typed out a message in their group chat, making sure that the phone was silenced so they wouldn’t hear the typing sounds.   
He sat back a little, waiting for one of the other two to check their phones. Harry’s went off first and he heard him huff out a breath, meaning he must have checked what Louis had said, “Did you get Louis’ text?” He asked Zayn slowly.  
“Nah, my phone is upstairs.” He replied. Louis could already tell the tension in the room was diffused a little. He didn’t know why they did this sometimes, argued over silly things. He suspected it was that there was something about their personalities being just a little too similar and without Louis there they would probably fall apart; he always made them talk it out afterward and communicate. Plus, the anger made the sex better.   
“He said,” Harry cleared his throat, making his voice a little higher, “Stop fighting, you both eat me out very well and I’m tired of hiding. Also, I like chocolate fudge ice cream the best, you’re both terrible boyfriends.”   
“Rude,” Zayn chuckled, “But also, if he can hear us that means he close.”   
“Oh, that’s very true,” Harry said. Louis heard them kiss quickly, fight ended for the time being.   
It was very quiet for a couple moments. Louis, deciding that they had gone to another room to look for him, relaxed his legs a little. And then the closet was filled with light, and two men were staring down at Louis with a big smile on their faces. Louis jumped so hard his head smacked the wall he was resting against and a screamed left his mouth.  
“Fuck you both,” He muttered darkly, standing up and stretching his legs and cracking his back at the same time.   
Harry grabbed his hand and helped him out of the closet, “It’s rude to eavesdrop.” He chuckled, pulling Louis in and pecking him on the forehead.   
Zayn laughed, agreeing and running a hand through Louis’ hair, “And we know you’re going to make us talk about our fight, but first we had another idea.”   
Louis hummed, “And what is that idea, my loves?”   
Harry smirked and began pulling him up the stairs to their room, “It really centers on the eating you out talks that were had earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like writing smut for this, but i might at some point idk


End file.
